


The daughter of klaus mikaelson

by Suelemvitoria



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suelemvitoria/pseuds/Suelemvitoria
Summary: And if the dreaded original hybrid klaus mikaelson had another daughter





	1. Apresentação da família original

Eles foram criados há mil anos atrás, por meio de um ritual de sangue oculto realizado por sua mãe Esther, uma das bruxas mais poderosas da época, devido a morte de Henrik, o filho mais novo de Esther morto por lobisomens da vila onde moravam. Ela transformou seu marido Mikael e seus filhos Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, Kol e Rebekah com intuito de torná-los mais fortes e mais rápidos que os lobisomens, mas muitos imprevistos da transformação ocorreram, a sede de sangue 

 

Klaus 

Nicklaus o fruto da traição mistura de lobo e vampiro tão incomum diferente dos irmãos de todos o número 1 nicklaus a sombra que ronda a escuridão expondo sua mãe abalando tão união em nome da vingança prendendo sua família em caixões onde guardava a essência que se mantinha 

 

Rebeka  
A filha dessa família, vampira por opção garota mal entendida querendo ser amada e luta por essa causa chamada por seu irmão Klaus,  de mimada,  não entende ,compreende, apenas quer conhecer o sentimento da paixão essência para viver 

 

Freya  
Ao contrário de todos não é vampira poderes ela domina perfeita com a magia 

 

Finn  
O cara que nunca se tolerou vampiro um ser imundo que um dia Esther criou 

 

Kol  
Compósito o filho mais agitado   
Almeja a diversão não liga para aos fracos 

 

Mikael  
O pai dessa família, vampiros devem morrer a fúria do seu punhal 

 

Elijah  
Confia e nunca deixa os irmãos,  o lado que não descarta, mesmo com traição 

 

Hope  
Nasci uma pequena a filha chamada hope vampira, loba,e bruxa

 

Halley  
A mãe de hope híbrida alfa de uma alcateia 

 

Marcel  
O filho de Klaus adotado não se dão mais bem porque pelo Rebeka é apaixonado 

 

Luísa  
A surpresa dessa família que todos não sabia que existia garota muito sofrida não tem amor no coração mais por que esquecer que tem um coração vazio de amor mais de esperança não


	2. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus descobre que tem outra filha

P.o.r Klaus mikaelson 

Estávamos todos na sala de esta Rebeka e Freya conversando Elijah como sempre lendo um livro Halley com hope no colo e eu tomando um copo do meu uísque até alguém toca à  companhia.

Eu atendo_ diz Rebeka se levantando e indo até a porta .

O que você esta fazendo aqui _ pergunta Rebeka.

Eu vim em paz Rebeka _ diz pessoa.

Logo eu e meus irmãos nos levantamos e fomos ver o que estava acontecendo, quando chego la tive a visão mais odiosa de toda a minha vida .

O Que Esta Fazendo Aqui? Nem Me Responda Vai Em Bora Antes Que Eu Arranque Sua Cabeça _ grita klaus.

Sempre educado não é mesmo Niklaus_ diz Esther irônica_  
Precisamos conversa_ diz Esther séria.

Fale logo Esther o que você que e vai embora _diz  Elijah tentando ser educado. 

Niklaus você sabe que pode ter filhos não é? _ pergunta Esther.

Claro hope é prova disso _diz Klaus  já irritado .

Você não tem só hope filho você tem outra filha_ diz Esther e eu fico surpreso.

OQUEEE _ grita Klaus e todos estavam com os olhos arregalados .

Onde ela esta _ pergunta Klaus . 

Calma a 17 anos atrás você engravidou uma uma mulher e quando ela descobriu que estava grávida se desesperou e quis aborta mais não conseguiu por que a bebé tinha sangue híbrido e quando nasceu ela a abandonou diz e souto um suspiro baixo Dália esta atrás dela por que por que ela é a primogênita e quer seu poder mais ela não sabe que eu fiz um feitiço quando a criança ainda era bebé e tirei sua magia diz ela mora em nova York em uma mansão  o nome dela e Luísa _diz Esther e desaparece .

não me lembro de ter dormido com ninguém a 17 anos.

Virei de costas e estavam todos me olhando.

Acham que é verdade _ pergunta Rebeka.

Não sei nossa mãe já mentiu tantas vezes não seria novidade se essa fosse mais uma das suas mentiras _diz Elijah suspirando .

Posso fazer um feitiço para ver se é verdade _ diz Freya .

Dito isso fomos todos para sala de esta Freya vai fazer um feitios de ligação para ver se é verdade , pega uma faca corta um pouco do meu sangue. comes o feitiço o sangue comes a se mover sobre o mapa e para em nova York .

É Verdade _ Freya.

A sala entra em um perfeito silencio até eu falar .

Vou atrás da minha filha_ diz Klaus subindo as escadas para fazer as malas , em quanto fazia as malas pensava na minha filha como ela é? Será que é forte ? Sensível? Será que vai me perdoar por ser ausente todo esse tempo ? .

Desso as escadas estavam todos lá em baixo com suas malas .

vocês não vão _ grita Klaus.

É perde a chance de vê a sua filha nunca _ diz todos .

Logo vi que não ia ter como convencê-los a fica e também não tenho tempo pra isso , então seguimos em direção ao aeroporto .

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história tem algumas coisas da série outras que eu inventei.
> 
> Como todos já sabem eu não possuo nada de te original infelizmente.
> 
> Espero que gostem dessa história bem é a minha primeira.


End file.
